


Scarred Roses

by Gavinsnose, irlShiro



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst and only Angst, Blood, Death, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Guns, M/M, One Shot, Raywood, Roses, Tattoo, ryan and his floofy hair, sad death, very sad, very sad and very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavinsnose/pseuds/Gavinsnose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlShiro/pseuds/irlShiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan knew all too well that their dangerous and hectic life style could be their undoing. Death was a common thing. But he didn't know it would come this soon. And not this way. <br/>In only a split second, the flower of his life was ripped away from him. Ray was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarred Roses

**Author's Note:**

> So, my and my lad Gavinsnose had an assignment in school about writing stuff and yeah, this happened. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Ryan knew that their life style was dangerous, and knew that this day would come.

But not this way.

Not this early.

He sighed, running a hand through his sandy hair, the knot that had been holding his hair up gone. A dark and pulling feeling had left a hole in his heart.

He hadn't taken a flower with him, like everyone else had done, since it was a tradition during funerals. Ryan knew death better than the back of his hand, but loathed funerals. He glanced down at the coffin, swallowing dryly. Memories flooded his mind. 

 

_"Rye!" He looked up at the one calling him, a smile playing on his lips. His blue eyes locked into those warm brown ones._

_"Ray." The shorter man replied back with a grin, then wrapping his arms around the blond. "I've missed you."_

_"Same."_

_The space between their lips closed as they shared a quick kiss, their hands finding each others'. Ray smiled, his short dark brown hair almost to his eyebrows. A sudden wash of excitement and realization decorated the Puerto Rican's face. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" He grabbed Ryan's shoulders, grinning, "Wait here ok? I'll be right back."_

_Ryan raised an eyebrow. What was he doing now? "I hope you're not pulling any pranks on me again!" The blond shouted to the younger as he walked over the street, laughing._

_"Not this time, Rye!"_

_"Love you too!"_

_Ryan chuckled, sighing to himself. His heart was beating quick, he knew of the feeling, but not like this. This felt so.. nice. To finally having alone time with Ray outside their hectic lifestyle was delightful. He smiled._

_The Hispanic found himself in the corner of Ryan's vision and he turned to him, waiting for the guy to pass the street. He couldn't help but to laugh at the red rose Ray held in his hands, he knew how much he loved roses. And well, Ray had insisted on being as cheesy as possible, giving the older roses. Ray ran across the street, eyes locked on Ryan. A mistake._

_It happened so quickly._

_Just before he was across, a car, Ryan never saw the color, cut off his sprint in less than a second. But even though, Ryan felt like the exact moment he got hit the time stopped. He saw the fear and agony in Ray's eyes for the third time in his life. The disgusting cracks of bones echoed through his ears._

_Then time seemed to go back to normal. Before he could react, a scream was registered in his mind. He realized it was his own. Ray's body tumbled down, rolling a bit, lifeless and bloodied. Without even caring what would happen, Ryan ran to his boyfriend, blocking out everything else. He couldn't hear the terrified screams of the pedestriants, neither notice the tears streaming down his cheeks. He finally got to Ray, sunk down to his knees before him and held him close. Those chocolate brown eyes wouldn't open. His name was the only thing that seemed to escape his lips._

_But he got no reply._

_He never did, nor would, as the doctors apologized to him later on._

 

Ryan shivered against the cold air biting at his skin, glancing at the roses getting put in the coffin, a single red one in Ray's pale hands.

It was the _smell_ , not the actual funeral, that cut him deep. The smell of roses were everywhere, always reminding him of their days together.

Their team members never knew of their relationship, and it was best that way. The shirt and blazer he wore was already starting to itch, his pitch black tie almost suffocating him to death. He took sharp, light breaths, the smell and the tie not helping at all.

The blond bit his lower lip, let out a breath, then took a step backwards. With no emotions showing on his face, he started to walk away, everything just too much for him. No one noticed the tear sliding down his face.

Time passed, and the rest of the infamous crew started to wonder who was the person that, every week, put a new red rose on the Hispanic's grave. The leader of the Fake AH crew, Geoff, had a good guess, but didn't ask, not wanting to bring it up.

Ryan didn't even care when winter came. He didn't even care as the cold air and snow left him in a shivering mess. He always stood and spoke to Ray's grave at least once a week, even though he knew he shouldn't. He needed to move on. But why care when he had nothing to strife forward to?

He hadn't shaved for awhile, making it harder to put on face paint during missions. Michael, Ray's best friend and one of their crew members, had to point it out to the taller man. Ryan mumbled a 'I'll remember that' even though the tone in his voice screamed out graditude and faint agony.

He wasn't getting better.

But he was better at acting now.

He continued life as best as he could, even though the pink sniper rifle in the corner of his apartment always brought him to the brink of breaking down. Ryan coldly accepted more missions to keep his mind in place, only focusing on work, ignoring the bruises appearing here and there after. He went and got another tattoo, the pain numb in his chest.

The blond wasn't in touch with the rest of his crew much anymore, only during few missions and rarely meeting them outside work. He once found Gavin standing before Ray's grave, silent tears sliding down his cheeks. Everyone knew how close the two of them were, even calling each other nicknames. Ryan had walked up to the Brit, who turned and instantly threw himself in his arms. They stood there for an hour at least, until leaving, no words exchanged.

Almost a year after the incident, the Fake AH crew planned their largest and most complicated heist for a long time. One man short, they knew it would be a tough job, but they could manage it.

Ryan felt relaxed for once while driving with the crew. He knew this would be a challenge, thinking of how the plan was going to go until his thoughts again flooded with memories of his lover before leaving, his lips tugging up to a smile. Behind face paint and mask, no one saw his smile. Slamming his foot down the breaks, the car stopped with a screeching sound. The five men quickly got out from the car and ran to the large building before them.

Ryan kicked open the entrance violently, letting his half crew rush in, the other two on guard outside. He ignored the terrified shrieks, ignoring the sirens in the background. Bullets grazed the air, smoke and fire biting at his skin.

His thoughts was with that Hispanic as another life was taken before him. His cracked dry lips curled up in a smile, when he knew he shouldn't. The constant screaming and shouting was the only thing he could hear in his earpiece. The pain in his shoulder was almost non-existent, the familiar metallic taste in his mouth faint. But he smiled. He could hear his name being shouted as his legs gave in.

A single bullet penetrated the black rose tattoo he had inked over his heart.

And then, the roses stopped appearing at the grave.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do comment~ Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
